Hunted No More
by Unbalancedchapterwriter
Summary: I am so nervous to put this up, I need help to finish this so there are no plot holes. I hope this does well. As my name suggests I can't promise when it will be updated. Also if you have suggestions for me I will be happy to get to them ASAP, but like I said I can't guarantee anything. I don't know what genre or rating to give this but I put T for now. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my future readers. This is my first fan fiction and I can't believe I'm actually posting this! I need a little help, I have the second chapter down but I wan't some opinions before I do. I got this idea while scanning the Divergent fan fictions and found one that made their own story off of the books. So thanks to you! (Sorry cant remember the user name)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR PERSONALITIES! All credit goes to Veronica Roth the author of the Divergent series. I also do not own any songs I might put in this in the future they belong to the writers and the singers.**

**Welcome to my story.**

I was born during the wars, I don't remember much only the sound of shouting and gunfire, I'm an orphan with, my older brother to take care of me. He didn't fancy the ways of the Erudite as soon as he figured out what they had planned, but he stayed out of fear for my safety. He could have been called a Divergent, but he was too smart for the aptitude test, he knew every way that the Erudite would've worked out the situations, although he thought to do otherwise. Since the wars are over its a time of peace, but there is tension against the Dauntless, I think they still divide themselves sometimes, especially with the Erudite transfers, it's not likely I will go to the Dauntless, ugh bite my tongue i want to so badly! I've imagined myself jumping on the train and running to the wind heck, I've even practiced. I'm eager to learn, its my Erudite side, I don't need the aptitude test to tell me, I'm Divergent, I hate lying, I don't like fights, _I get into them anyway_, I will only fight if it's necessary, I'm unnaturally witty, and I don't like boasting outside my head of course. I miss Abnegation, it sounds like the most peaceful place, but it was what started the wars in the first place. Most of the factionless left, I know if they were given another chance at the initiation, they could've made it into one faction, I don't see why we have factions anymore most people who were divergent left… including my friend, Hannah, she was forced to leave with her parents. I'm saddened that I no longer have a friend, but I don't show it. I'm considered dull, unfashionable, and a freak. AUGH! I'm such an idiot sometimes!

I leap out of my warm bed and I get dressed in a white shirt with a light blue tie and jacket and a pair of royal blue long shorts just under my knees another thing about me is I hate skimpy clothes, makeup, and skirts. I grab a blue hair tie and place it around my wrist, it's a habit i got from Hannah since she's always needing one, I don't understand how she kept her princess blonde hair from tying into knots at her waist, although against her bright green eyes it looked pretty. I grab a pair of glasses, I don't often wear them, but I'm in too much of a hurry today it's the aptitude test! I'm only 15 but my birthday is on the same day as the Choosing Ceremony, tomorrow. I won't celebrate with my brother this year and I know he won't visit me if I leave, he doesn't like the idea of faction over blood, I'm not a huge fan of it either. I stretch once to loosen up my shorts a little. I run down the stairs and kiss my half asleep brother on the cheek, I grab my sling bag, as I call it because its like a mini mail bag that slings across my body, and a piece of toast before sliding into my white tennis shoes barefoot and zooming out of the house hitting the door against the outside hard enough just for it to fly back and slip into place. I smile and imagine myself running to catch one of the Dauntless trains but I slow down and grab my bag self consciously as I win glares and annoyance from my fellow Erudite both kids and adults. I scuff my shoe while walking, checking my charm watch I sigh, I will be late if I don't hurry, today classes are short and most kids don't bother to go to them today, lunch is the last normal thing we do before the aptitude test, I don't feel hungry so I won't eat I might puke it back up if I had made my lunch today, I shove it in my bag and pick up my pace to a slow jog, and looking inside the school without entering, people are hugging and crying and smiling some even full of hate and evil but hey they chose it. Someone shouts as they see me,

"Hey! She's here! The mistake! The stupid one. Let's leave her alone for today, after all we won't be seeing her anywhere but the factionless."

I look like I might cry as I walk in through the halls and sit down on a bench, but its only an act I play, they call me the stupid one because I act that way I actually have more facts and references to the wars and other history than they can imagine. I just dont like it, I'm a strategist, a climber, a challenge taker, a protector, an actor, and many other things, and I don't have any fears, well I have things like them, but I wouldn't exactly call them fears, it's more of a dislike, I don't fear losing my loved ones, I dislike it and I wouldn't do it even if they tried to kill me, I don't fear killing someone its just that I don't want to. Yeah, yeah, call me cold hearted or whatnot but I'm honestly not. I'd sacrifice myself for a stranger, a friend, a loved one, or even an enemy. I shift my sling bag over to my other shoulder and draw it across my body on the other side, as I get up and walk to the bathroom, I fish inside the brown bag finding a small eyeglass/contact case amongst the metal, yes metal, the bag weighs about 60-70 pounds with or without my stuff, it's actually got a sheathed knife, a few bullets, a grappling hook, and a few other things, in it but it came like that, so I'm not taking them out. I look up to the mirror and take off my glasses, I feel prettier when I have them on because they hide my smoky coal gray mixed with hazel around my pupil eyes, my contacts are gray so it dims the hazel to its disappearance, I put one on my finger tip and widen my eyelids so I can fit it in blinking rapidly, I honestly only need one, but I repeat the process with the other eye as something flies and hits the mirror cracking it and time seems to slow before it shatters, luckily I had gotten my contact in, and could duck down narrowly missing glass chunks which embed in my dark blonde reddish hair, I hear laughter and someone saying loudly,

"She broke the mirror with her ugliness! There should be a faction for the ugly people, she'd fit right in!" They break out laughing and I stand up, collecting my glasses from the glass, and snap the case around them and I walk out, looming slightly,

"The factions are based on personality not appearance any Erudite should know that." I say sharply before throwing one of the glass shards down and walking off getting more glass out of my hair strands, the group looked stunned, I was usually quiet, but hey today might be the last time I see them so, why not stand up, more like stand over, for myself.

I slip down into a seat next to some other Erudite and they shy away from me like I'm a disease although I don't care as I bury myself into a book.

Oh! I just realized I never gave you a full description of myself! My face is mismatched, freckles, smoky gray hazel eyes, my lips are paler along with my skin, my nose is straight and narrow, if I wear glasses they slip, it's about average length luckily, my ears are slightly large so I can hear a lot better, not to mention my eye problem strengthens my other senses, my hair is dark ginger blonde and short reaching down to my chin since I haven't cut it recently. My body is clownish, I'm a bit taller than the average person, so I loom over people sometimes, my chest size isnt to large actually it's a little small, my legs are muscled, and last I measured my calf it was 40 inches around, my arms aren't as muscled up but they are just as strong, my shoulders are broader than I would like, my feet are huge at a size 11 for men.

"Sadie Kandy."

**First Chapter completed please read and review with your honest opinions for or against this story but please give me a reason to see why you dislike this if you do! Thanks! ~Unbalancedchapterwriter**

**Afternote I am SO SORRY to all the people who have read this before I made the mini change! I Feel SO Bad I just realized I never put my characters name in! I feel like such a dope. Thanks to one of my reviews who probably without knowing it themselves gave me the hint. Again I am so so so Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I am seriously sorry for people who read the first chapter before I put my characters name in, I have probably confused a lot of you. Any way I have most of the third chapter completed and I should be putting it up here by tomorrow but then again this was supposed to be for tomorrow. I am not happy with the way I've written this but I hope it's good enough for you.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and their personalities! All credit to Veronica Roth and maybe songwriters if I have their songs in future chapters

"Sadie Kandy."

Ack! My name was called! I slap my book shut and slip it in my bag as I walk I notice a few feet in my path, I roll my eyes and simply hop over them, slip into a room where a Candor woman, with long black hair, against her white clothing, and wearing a sufficient amount of makeup, waits, I look at my bag and clench it, I've heard that they weren't allowed,

"You may keep it with you if you wish." She says smiling and I nod laying back in the chair as she hands me a small glass with a blue syrup in it, the serum. I shiver and drink it with no hesitation, let's just get this over with, laying my head back and closing my eyes. As I open them again I see a room made of mirrors, and a table with a basket with a knife and an identical one with a block of cheese, it feels oddly familiar but I jump falling back as I hear a voice resound from somewhere,

"Choose!" I sit up and make no move to the table,

"Choose Now!" I stand up and pick each basket up knowing that there is a dog going to attack wait how did I know- My thoughts are cut off as I feel an invisible force yank away the baskets and a loud growl, I turn to see a rather large dog lunging at me and knocking me over onto my back I show no fear as saliva drips down from it's snarling face, instead I relax and submit to its dominance. The growling disappears replaced by a whimper and I sit up to find a small puppy in my lap my mind snaps thinking there is going to be a little girl running towards the dog but one never comes, instead I watch the dog as it starts snarling again, it picks up my bag with its teeth and swings it into my head and everything goes black.

I take a deep breath in and I smell smoke. I snap open my eyes and start hacking, the woman waving her hand in front of her face and coughing as well. Noticing I'm awake she grabs my hand and runs out of the room. She looks at me concerned,

"Are you alright?" she asks

"I-I'm fine, just startled is all. Do you know what happened?" Her eyes widen slightly and she yanks my head to the side revealing the bruise I got from my bag, she turns me back to face her and she says, six words that send nerves down my spine.

"No. It has never happened before." those words are packed with fear, making me feel like I want to faint, I sit down on the floor and put my head in my hands, she puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "I don't know what your aptitude is the machine shorted out as soon as you picked up the baskets."

(I hope you don't mind the twist in the test.)

It makes me feel worse but I nod and stand up slowly my legs feeling like jelly, I walk back to my seat and re open my book and I feel every kid from every faction's eyes upon me, I drop my head against the table and hiss as I feel a sharp pain from a shard of glass still in my hair as it grazes my bruise, I yank it out and crush it in my hand not caring that it starts to bleed, not caring that some people gasp, not caring that I leave my book as I walk out, not caring about any disapproving looks I get as I run through the streets, the blood dries quickly without as much of a trace, I don't cry although tears prick at the corners of my eyes next thing I know I'm next to a pit in the middle of some place I don't know. I get to my knees and crawl closer reaching the edge I sit back and pull out one of the bullets from my bag. I roll it a few times before setting it on the edge of the pit and letting it drop. 1…2...3...4...5...Thud.

I look up as I see a train roll overhead and a few Dauntless jump off landing on a roof, seeing me they ready their guns but I'm quick to roll over onto my back with my hands reaching over my head and dangling over the pit. They look at me slightly shocked, I guess its because I didn't run. One grabs a walkie talkie and shouts something into it and I hear someones footsteps thump against the ground and I sit up but another one of the three Dauntless fires a shot at me earning a good whacking by the one who has the walkie talkie and I lay back down. A few seconds later I hear a gruff voice say,

"Ok, ok! I'm here so shut up already! Yeah, Yeah I see her… Nope no fear… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY SHES HERE?!" He roars into something and the one on the roof flinches and holds the talkie away from their ear. I say quietly,

"Can I get up and share my side of the story before you sentence me to death?" I look up to the one on the roof and they look at me and nods, I stand up and dust myself off and I say flatly,

"I'm sorry to trespass I didn't know where I was going, I was curious to see how deep this pit is, I will be happy to leave if that's what you wish."

"AH! Your Erudite scum, your kind is the last kind we want to be on our turf. I should've known by the blue. You dingbat." I merely laugh and retort,

"Call me what you will but it won't get me angry being called a dingbat is the least of my troubles. I'll be going now if you'll excuse me." I pick up my bag, shut it and run in the opposite direction, I hear a shout and a few shots as the guy chases me, but me being witty I slip behind a building and fish in my bag again, grabbing a rope with a grappling hook and I swing it, swiftly grabbing onto a passing train that runs down the way. I ride under it until I get closer to Erudite buildings. I slip down, yanking the rope and the hook falls, me tumbling in the dirt. I look up to see that I'm actually close to my house so I walk the rest of the way holding my hand over the bruise at some points. As I get home, I slip my shoes off and set my bag softly down on the table, my stomach groans and I look in the cupboard to find it almost completely empty, minus a few boxes of cereal, I grab one not really noticing the label as I pour myself a small bowl, and take a spoon, quickly shoving a large mouthful to quiet my stomach. I sigh clenching the spoon with my teeth, moving it up and down absently as I put the box back and pick up the bowl before walking to my room.

"I really wonder... What happened? I knew what was going to happen in the test before it actually happened, except for the bag part… Now I've got a headache. The machine shorted out so I don't know where I belong. Tomorrow, on my birthday, I have to make a choice with no help at all... I wandered into Dauntless territory, and got shot at, yelled at. Today has been the worst-"

"What do you mean you wandered into Dauntless territory!?" I jump and spin around at the stern voice of my brother Carter, his green eyes full of anger and pain, his tan face contorted into a frown, and his chocolate colored hair was out of whack again. I look at the floor and half mumble, half speak,

"There were some unexpected results with my aptitude test, I was upset and I ran, I didn't know where I was, just that I was at the edge of a pit hole in the ground and I wanted to see how deep it was. Next thing you know I'm being yelled and shot at… I kept calm and gave them straight answers, before turning around and running, escaping them."

"How could you not know where you were?! You've been th- You have caused a lot of trouble today you know, I heard what happened, today and from the beginning of school. Why didn't you tell me you were being hurt like that?"

"Because it didn't affect me, I don't care what they think of me all I know now is that I should be thrown in with the factionless because I'm not staying here, it doesn't feel right."

"You know I dislike that idea strongly but I won't argue. Choose Dauntless." My head snaps up and I nearly scream,

"What?!" but it comes out as a wheeze,

"You heard me if your going to leave choose Dauntless, I just know you'll fit in just fine." I don't say anything I just nod closing my dropped jaw, my brother just told me to go to the faction he hates most. He takes my bowl and spoon and walks out, I change into my pajamas and flop onto my bed suddenly feeling exhausted. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

**I hope you don't mind the changes I made to the test and after it. Please Read and Review! I need it. ~Unbalancedchapterwriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy that my story is getting many views so quickly but I will need reviews soon so I can get working on the fighting scenes since I suck at it. I need name help as well so if you think of a few names that you wouldn't mind me using throw them up there please. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up as I feel someone shaking me gently and I groan before snapping up and rushing to my closet, my brother woke me up early today, again, he walks out almost silently. I pull on my usual attire minus the glasses since they're in my pack, brushing my hair is simple but I take my time. I leap down the stairs my arms spiraling as I regain my balance and sit down in my seat across from Carter,

"Today's the big day. You nervous?" I nod and fiddle with my hands as he smirks and tries not to laugh at my blushing face, I frown but it probably looks more like a pout because he snorts once before breaking out laughing. I sigh and shake my head dropping it onto my hands on the table, making him laugh harder until I crack one of my knuckles silently saying thats enough. He sighs and gets up messing my hair before walking out the door and I slip on a jacket covering my sling bag. I throw on my own shoes before following my brother in suit towards the building of the Choosing Ceremony, the place I choose my life. I look around and people jab each other and snicker at me I sigh my head dropping and my brother stabs my side with his finger and I straighten up again, still looking at my feet though. Through the Erudites I see the black clad Dauntless, one of them looks like the shadowed figure of one of the three on the roof last afternoon, I try to blend in but I think one of them spots me. I look to the left and see the black and white wearing Candors and further on the red and yellow Amity kids. I whisper to my brother,

"I'm feeling sick. I need to slow down a little." I slow my pace down and fall behind slightly trudging along, I really did feel sick but out of the corner of my eye I notice someone else copying me, a Dauntless, I try to ignore it but I can't, now I see that its a guy, his hair is a sandy brown and covers his ears like mine but its cut longer in the back the opposite of mine cut longer in the front. He doesn't look like he has piercings but I'm only on his right side, I shiver at the thought of getting a tattoo or a piercing, who would want those?! I jump as I look to my right he's pretty close and I get the feeling if I do anything I'm a caught fish, he looks to the side before reaching his arm out quickly snapping onto mine and spinning me to face him, he smirks, and stares straight into my eyes with his soft hazel ones, being the same height oddly.

"You are the one who was at the pit yesterday, fearless aren't you. I hope to see you in Dauntless. I'd be your instructor." I nod, I get the feeling he's talking more to himself than me and my arm is starting to fall asleep while we walk sideways.

"Well my good sir I do believe I will be seeing more of you now could you please let go of my arm before I lose circulation?" I see a soft blush form and he rips his arm away going to join his fellow Dauntless, soon to be mine too. I'm following Carter's decision and choosing Dauntless.

I roll my eyes and I catch up to the Erudite gripping my bag tightly I push my way to my brother and I smile and his eyes ask feeling better and I nod, he eyes my arm but doesnt question me and I quickly fix my jacket. Ugh curse my brother's observation ability. I sit in the back of the front where the choosers sit, the Candor representative Casside makes a small speach that I cant hear my heart seems to be in my head because most of the names are muddled together.

"Allison Carwright." My mind clears to hear and see an Amity girl wearing a yellow dress and her hair in a braid walks up confidently as she takes the knife and stares at the bowls, the Erudite bowl is full of clear water, er was until people from before cut their hands, the Amity bowl, soil, the Candor, glass, the Dauntless bowl is full of flaming coals, thats where I will go, if there was still Abnegation another bowl would stand full of simple stones. I hear a soft gasp and I look up the Amity girl had spilt her blood in the Dauntless bowl, she was the first transfer and a rare one at that, most Amity don't transfer to Dauntless, it's like their opposite. A few other people transfer too but I don't really care much anymore, I'm too nervous I also get the feeling that I'm going to be the only Erudite transfer this year.

"Sadie Kandy." My name, being called, I am so not ready. I walk up trying not to stumble, I grip my bag so tight that my knuckles are white while midst of it I hear someone whisper,

"Which faction gets her I feel sorry for." I look to the side with my eyes and see some Dauntless shaking their shoulders trying not to laugh while looking at one, another Dauntless hisses "Shut up she might hear you." I just simply take the knife anger rising, I stand before the bowls and I drag the knife across my hand throwing it forward onto the Dauntless coals while turning my head to glare evilly at them. I hear one of them swear making me smile on the inside. I hand the knife back, walking over and standing behind my superiors and I grab one of their shoulders and whisper dangerously,

"You were right I did hear you, big mouth." Before shoving them back into place, I can almost see the sweat start to form from nerves as they rub their ear repeatedly like they're going to rip it off.

* * *

**Sadie seems like a dark character right now but she falls into her acting without realizing it sometimes... Okay now to serious business, I need reviews with names for different characters and how many transfers there will be, I was also thinking of Erudi for a nickname like Stiff, and Sadie changing to Misty. If you have other suggestions I would like to hear them. I'll give about a week so please Read and Review! ~Unbalancedchapterwriter**


	4. Chapter 4

The Ceremony flies by quickly after that, three more people joined us, a girl and two boys, I shift my bag before I start to run down the stairs with my new faction, I smirk and leap onto the rail sliding down on it while standing, I smile widely feeling my speed pick up as I near the bottom I leap off at the last second stumbling forward before stopping and regaining my balance. I walk on knowing that they'll catch up and lead me to the train. I hear the shouts and laughter as the Dauntless push past me in a mob and I start running again. I follow them around a corner and slow down as they spread themselves out into a line. I hear the sound of the train's horn and I see it's head light sliding up the metal tracks at high speed with the car doors open, I watch them run and jump, the faction transfers are left quickly and I stand at a still as some jump my legs refusing to move. I close my eyes and move my foot, it feels like cinder blocks and I slowly break into a run but its too late, the last car passes me and the train is picking up speed but I dont care. I run. I won't give up.

I hear a ripping sound and notice the bottom parts of my shorts are tearing a little but I still run, I take off my bag and jump throwing it forward, I feel like a free fall before I wrench my arm as my bag catches a handle.

I see another girl from Candor and I watch her silently screaming jump, she blinks and shuts her eyes before leaping. I reach my hand out and catch her hand pulling her up as close to the door as I can and some Dauntless initiates take her. I grab the handle and wrench my bag free before pulling myself in and sitting on the floor, tears filling my eyes from relief and pain. None of the transfers got left behind but jumping on a train is easier than jumping off. I look up to find some of the initiates staring jaws slacked open to an awed appearance, I rub my arm pretending not to notice. The girl I saved walks over and sits next to me shakily and she studders,

"T-thanks for rescuing me. I- I'm Cali." I smile and reply calmly,

"Your welcome that must've been a big scare considering I'm a total stranger. I'm Sadie." I hold out my hand to her and she takes it shaking it a couple times and she nods slowly. I sigh laughing a little as a blast of air makes the transfers stumble backwards, she smiles before breaking out laughing full heartedly happy.

Cali calms down and later says, "Im so glad I trusted you I-I dont want to be factionless. I know we have to jump off this thing too its pretty scary."

I look up and say "Speaking of which, WE ARE NOW!" I leap up myself as I see a roof closing in and the Dauntless starting to jump, I look back and Cali shivers but gets up and stands next to a short black haired boy, Amity transfer, I look back out but another Amity blocks my view this time its the girl who was the first transfer. I watch her jump before leaping out myself and clasping the edge, I grunt as I feel something heavy snatch my leg, I know its not Cali her hands arent as callused, I swing my other arm up snarling as I pull myself up and over sitting on the ledge I look down and softly shout,

"Hey, Kid. You're not going to die now, reach your hand up and pull yourself over the ledge I'm sure you can do that." He opens his eyes which are a pale blue color and he nods obeying me. I stand up and walk over to the other side of the roof and look down, it's the pit I was at before! I put a hand to my forehead and groan softly and I feel a hand pull me back, I'm looking into the dark brown eyes of a burly man with a soft stench of body odor and he says snidely,

"I'd like to explain before you kill yourself." I nod and walk to the back of the initiates, I think there was an alterior motive behind that statement, but I don't care.

"Ok, now that's out of the way. I'm Zane, one of your leaders in your new faction. Hey, Erudi, I hope you can hear me! Down below us is a pit, an entrance to our compound. If you can't jump you don't belong here." By Erudi I think he means me, I know that there is no water for my bullet didnt make a splash it was a soft thud.

"We jumped on and off a train. What's one more jump into a pit of doom. Actually I'd like to volunteer as a tester Zane, if thats okay with you that is." I say smirking darkly.

A few of the guys half whisper, "Ooh she thinks she's dangerous." I ignore them and walk forward straight to the edge and I look back smiling before jumping down without a single sound.

wind rushes past my ears before I feel something bounce me up once, I look around and I see someone reach up and yank the net down and I tumble a little as the arms help me down,

"Well, glad you made it, now whats your name." the person asks, I take a second before realizing it was the guy from before the ceremony.

"Sadie." I say flatly,

"First Jumper Sadie!" He shouts sounding oddly happy about it being me. I smile nervously and spot the bullet I dropped glints under the net I landed in.

**I decided against giving Sadie to Misty it didn't appeal to me. Anyway sorry about the long delay, I'm trying to keep the chapters in line with the book chapters and I sort of lost the book up until now. I've also been busy with schoolwork. I'm also doing this on my phone so the editing is hard sorry if there are a lot of long sentences. I have another OC whom I want to make a story about but in Tris's time. You think that would work? Thanks in advance for reviewing!**


End file.
